


Your new best friend Spinel

by CactusIvy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Spinel is cute please protect her, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Steven Universe is a Diamond, steven is raised by the diamonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusIvy/pseuds/CactusIvy
Summary: Pink Diamond once wanted a colony and made a rebellion to save it. Now after making many mistakes she had a chance of creating life, but after loosing her lover during her pregnancy she had to go back to the place she swore never to return only to leave her child there. In homeworld the Diamonds full of regret had to take care of the human boy and raise him to be a diamond, this time the right way. Now Steven has grown older yet lonely, but there was also a certain someone Pink left behind too, a new best friend.
Relationships: Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Your new best friend Spinel

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my first work ever and I'm so nervous. I know the show has ended so this is a fun alternate universe dynamic. Sadly no other characters aside from the ones tagged would appear, we only focus on homeworld, maybe later we would explore Earth as I keep writing this. I hope you guys enjoy my work and maybe I'll add some smut if it's convenient. Also English isn't my first language so maybe some sentences are going to be odd..  
> Please Enjoy =3

**"You are a diamond"**

Those are the words he has always heard in his ears. It's the only thing he has ever known. Be a diamond. Learning such things like leadership and responsibilities to make homeworld a better place, those are the things he always had to do. Simple chores that dictated his whole life. Always a lot of work and responsibilities so one day he could fix a colony, that was mostly his only goal since there was no other purpose for a diamond, fix a colonized planet managing it and move on to the next chore.

When he was younger it was fun to be surrounded by people who cared and cherished him. It used to be fun. He had heard countless of stories from the Diamonds about his origin and about his mother: Pink diamond. At first the diamonds weren't pleased with the news, how Pink had screwed everything up and she just came back to homeworld just like that asking them to take care of her child, the diamonds were perplexed and confused. Organic life wasn't something they wanted and they even wanted to punish Pink for her actions, call her a fool. In the end they couldn't.

Eighteen years ago 

_What was mostly complicated about her return was explaining everything, how she lied to everyone about what happened and how she faked her death. The diamonds were insanely mad at her for what she did, but they were relieved. They missed her and were full of regret. Yellow and Blue were the most understanding ones. Of course it was hard to understand but they couldn't stay mad at her. Pink regretted everything she did. What mostly convinced the Diamonds was her love for organic life, how much she cherished it. She begged constantly for the Earth to be saved, that she only returned so she could save Earth once and for all as well as her child. She told her story about loving once a human and how fragile they were, because just as they fell in love she saw him disappear. Humans never returned to their gem, they just stopped living._

_She later told the story of how she couldn't stand leaving her friends with her shadow, a child that had nothing to do with them, the war, the rebellion. There was no father figure anymore, and even if he stayed in Earth the gems would never know exactly what to do with him, they were always distant with humans, Steven would never enjoy a real human life, even if he had one and the Crystal gems understood his human side, he would have to deal with the mess she made. She didn't want that, what if Steven couldn't handle it? Humans were fragile, she knew it first hand when Greg died, she wanted to keep and protect this life, because there was nothing more special to her. Maybe he would indeed fix their problems, but he needed to be prepared and loved at the same time. She wanted to love him, but she couldn't. With a broken heart she poofed the Crystal gems with her sword. It hurt, but it was for the best. She had done it with Bismuth already anyway. Someday maybe Steven will explain everything to them, but there were bigger things to fix._

_The reason she came back to Homeworld was to fix the corruption, she knew that the Diamonds made that happen. When she reveled everything to Blue and Yellow she bursted into tears, begging for them to fix what they did. They were mad. Although they loved her and didn't want to loose her again, but it was too late since Steven was coming. Later they confronted White, who was unimpressed by her attitude, she thought it was just a tantrum and wanted to control her and even get rid of the organic matter forming inside of her. She couldn't, Pink didn't allow it. She used her shield power to avoid being mind controlled and yelled to her._

_"You will never control me again White! I escaped to Earth because this place was a prison! I love you White but what you're doing isn't love! You are the real monster here corrupting those gems and controlling me. I have made mistakes but I am going to fix them, you say that you are so perfect but you aren't, you control everyone because you don't know how to fix your own failures!" She yelled at her causing the floor of White's ship break into a crater even taking White down. Pink approached her protected by her power.  
  
_

_"But you can learn this time and make things right. Not with me...but with something even greater"  
  
_

_It took a long time and many months to explain everything, at first White wanted to refuse, but as days and weeks went by she realized this was the best she could do to redeem herself. She hurt Pink so badly, it was the only way to fix their relationship. They also fixed the corrupted gems and even stopped the Cluster back on Earth. There was only one condition for those things to happen, which was that Steven will never go back to Earth until he is ready._

_Pink Diamond even reconciled with Pink Pearl, she hated what she had done to her, it was a deep wound indeed. It couldn't be healed easily and she wished she had more time to fix her. Even so Pink Pearl forgave her, it was going to take a while to get healed, but soon she was going to be good as new. She decided to involve her with Steven as well, he was going to need a lot of attention as a human child, it wasn't going to be very easy. It was indeed a new job, but Pink Pearl was delighted, she was going to love someone and even soon play again like she used to do with Pink._

_"So you're just going to disappear when this..."Steven" arrives?" Yellow asked with a concerned look on her face. It's been almost nine months after Pink Diamond returned to Homeworld with her child. Pink just sighed and nodded  
  
_

_"I know it will be tough, but I want all of you to love him and take good care of Steven, he will soon be a Diamond and start a new Era for us. Trust me, you will love him just as much or even more than you already love me."_  
  


_Just like that Pink diamond vanished after a few weeks. It was sudden and the Diamonds weren't ready for it, but_ _it changed when they saw the new little being in front of them. It was so small, so fragile. Pink Pearl was holding him, since she was the smallest one and the most appropriate to hold him. The Diamonds stared with awe, he was indeed something much more special. Yellow used her power to reduce their sizes to get closer to him. When they approached him, it was indeed wonderful. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping, the Diamonds already understood the human needs so it wasn't anything new, but they never looked at it closely. That's when they knew they weren't going to repeat their mistakes, Steven was going to be loved and cared._

_He was now a diamond._


End file.
